A toute épreuve
by Lilyloveklaroline
Summary: Caroline se rapproche de plus en plus de Klaus et ne sait comment faire pour ne pas succomber au charme irrésistible de l'hybride mais plus le temps passe et plus elle apprend à connaitre cet homme en apparence dangereux mais au fond affectueux et amoureux. Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett, Stebekah
1. Chapter 1

Coucou je m'appelle Lily, ce n'est pas le démunitif d'un prénom. J'ai écrit cette fic et elle est déjà terminée, si le premier chapitre vous plait alors je posterai les autres chapitres dès que possible. Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 1 : Dilemme**_

Tout le monde se trouvait au domicile familial des Mikaelson invité par Esther pour un bal en l'honneur des retrouvailles de sa famille. Esther avait bien sûr une autre idée en tête. Ce bal n'était qu'un prétexte pour mettre ses plans à exécution. Elijah était le cavalier d'Elena à ce bal car ensemble ils avaient passé un accord dont le but était que la jeune Gilbert mette au courant Elijah sur les plans que préparait sa mère. La double Petrova fut demandée par Esther pour un entretien en privé, la jeune femme rejoignit Esther dans la chambre de cette dernière laissant derrière elle Elijah avec son verre de vin.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline venait d'arriver au bal, elle portait une magnifique robe bleue nuitée, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon et avait laissé quelques mèches blondes bouclées qui descendait le long de son crâne avant jusqu'à ses épaules dénudées. L'hybride vit la jeune femme arrivée et alla à sa rencontre, il tendit son bras à la jeune femme. Elle le regarda perplexe avant de finalement accepté cette invitation des plus courtoises. Il sourit, heureux de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas comme d'habitude.

-**Tu es magnifique. **La complimenta-t-il.

- **Merci et aussi merci pour cette somptueuse robe qui doit valoir extrêmement cher. **Remercia-t-elle.

- **Le prix importe peu lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, Love. **Dit l'hybride séducteur.

- **Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, love, sweetheart, cela devient pesant à la longue. **Se plaignit le bébé vampire.

- **M'accorderez-vous cette danse, LOVE ? **Demanda l'hybride ignorant les dernières paroles de la jolie blonde.

L'insistance permanente de l'hybride fit sourire Caroline qui acquiesça et se fit entrainer par l'hybride originel sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent sur la chanson de _Righteous brothers- Unchained melody_. Ils se regardaient tous deux dans les yeux pendant toute la danse et au fur à mesure que la danse continuait, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et au milieu de la chanson Caroline se retrouva coller contre l'hybride, sa tête posé sur l'épaule de celui-ci et l'hybride humait à plein poumons le parfum doux et délicat émanant des cheveux de la jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui. A la fin de la chanson, aucun des deux n'osaient se détacher l'un de l'autre ne voulant pas rompre la magie de cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Mais ils furent dérangés par Damon.

-**Barbie. **Appela Damon agacé comme s'il le faisait depuis un quart d'heure déjà.

La blonde dû à contrecœur se détaché du corps de Klaus. Elle voulut que ça continue tout au fond d'elle mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

-**Elena a disparu. Saurais-tu où elle se trouve ? **Demanda Damon.

- **Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je viens d'arriver.** Répondit-elle.

Damon ne s'attarda pas à faire une remarque sur le rapprochement de Caroline et de Klaus car il était préoccupé par la disparition d'Elena et surtout que son frère était occupé à roucouler avec la cadette des Mikaelson depuis toute la soirée. Il alla alors seul à la recherche d'Elena. Klaus et Caroline se regardaient sans rien dire, personne n'osait prendre la parole. L'ainé des Salvatore avait gâché leur petit moment à eux et ils ne savaient plus comment retrouver cette magie. Caroline baissa les yeux gênées et décida de partir mais elle fut retint par la main de l'hybride.

-**Pourquoi veux-tu m'abandonner maintenant ? **Interrogea Klaus.

- **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. **Répondit-elle.

L'hybride relâcha la jeune femme la laissant partir sous ses yeux. Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas mis mal à l'aise. Au fond il aurait voulu que cela se passe toujours ainsi avec elle, il aimerait que la jeune femme ressente la même chose qu'il ressent pour elle mais il savait bien qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il ne devait pas espérer grand-chose du bébé vampire. Elle aimait Tyler et elle le lui rappelait très souvent mais cela n'empêchait pas l'hybride de convoiter cette jolie blonde et de la vouloir.

Caroline sortit prendre l'air comme elle avait dit à Klaus, il y'a quelques instants, elle était encore toute chamboulée sur sa danse avec l'hybride. Jamais elle n'avait été si proche de lui, jamais elle n'avait été aussi bien dans les bras d'une personne. Elle aimait sa compagnie, elle aimait son sourire, elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de la séduire, en fait elle aimait tout chez l'hybride et ce soir elle s'était sentie tellement dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle aimait ce rapprochement de leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, elle aimait cette sensation de frisson qui traversait tout son être lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Klaus. Elle aimait son odeur, oh oui ! Son odeur, cette odeur si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Elle secoua la tête, s'interdisant de penser à lui, s'interdisant de penser une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il avait pu causer à ses amis et à elle. Elle alla dans le jardin et s'assit sur un banc, elle retira ses escarpins et sentit la fraicheur de l'herbe verte sous ses pieds. Elle inspira profondément cet air pur.

-**Caroline ?** L'interpella Elena.

- **Elena. Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur ? **Interrogea la blonde.

- **J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. **Répondit Elena s'asseyant aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. **Et toi ? **Renchérit le double.

- **Besoin aussi de prendre l'air.** Rétorqua Caroline.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je pensais vouloir la mort des Originels mais aujourd'hui j'avais la possibilité de les affaiblir et de pouvoir enfin les éliminer mais j'ai laissé passer cette chance. Je sais que je le regretterai un jour mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je n'ai pas pu Care. **Confessa Elena au bord des larmes.

- **Quelle possibilité Elena ? De quoi parles-tu ? **Demanda Caroline confuse.

- **Esther. Elle m'a proposé un marché tout à l'heure pour tuer ses fils. Elle voulait mon sang pour pouvoir lier Klaus et toute sa famille. J'ai refusé, j'ai refusé Care. J'ai dit non. **Expliqua le double en larmes.

Caroline ne comprenant pas toute l'histoire prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elena semblait elle-même perdu alors Caroline ne voulait pas poser trop de questions pour ne pas la bousculer, son amie lui expliquera tout ce qui s'est passé le lendemain.

Elijah qui observait les jeunes femmes de loin, avait tout entendu. Il alla aussitôt rejoindre Klaus, qui se trouvait dans un coin isolé de salle avec un verre de bourbon en main. Il avait le visage ailleurs perdu dans ses pensées.

-**Niklaus. Nous devons parler, c'est important.** Déclara l'originel.

- **Elijah, ce n'est pas le moment. On en parlera demain.** Répliqua l'hybride.

- **C'est au sujet de mère.** Expliqua Elijah.

Klaus fut soudain intéressé par ce que voulait lui dire Elijah. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de Klaus et fermèrent la porte derrière eux pour que personne n'écoute leur conversation. Klaus servit deux verres de bourbons et tendit un verre à son frère.

-**Mère complote contre nous. J'ai entendu tout à l'heure la jeune Gilbert se confier à Miss Forbes que mère lui avait proposé un marché pour nous éliminer. Mère voulait tous nous lier grâce au sang du double. **Informa Elijah.

- **Quoi ? Cela veut dire que nous sommes liés les uns aux autres ? **S'emporta Klaus.

- **Pas du tout. Le double a refusé la proposition d'Esther.** Clarifia l'originel.

- **Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? C'était un moyen pour elle de mettre ses amis hors de danger.** S'étonna l'hybride originel.

- **Elle et moi avions passé un marché, elle devait me tenir au courant de ce que lui dirait Esther. En retour, je lui ai promis que ses amis seront hors de danger. **Expliqua Elijah.

- **Elle a passé un marché avec toi. Pas avec moi, ni avec Rebekah ou Kol. Elle me hait et Esther lui donnait le moyen de tous nous tuer, ainsi elle ne craignait plus rien de nous.** Rétorqua Klaus de plus en plus confus.

- **Nous en saurons un peu plus tard. L'important c'est de s'occuper de mère avant qu'elle ne trouve un autre moyen de tous nous tuer.** Rappela Elijah.

- **Tu as raison. **Approuva l'hybride.

Le lendemain, Caroline se réveilla de bonne heure, Elena avait dormi chez elle car la jeune femme ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer avec Damon ou Stefan sur ses intentions. Elle voulait faire le tri dans sa tête car tout était mêlé et elle ne savait plus d'où se donner de la tête. Elle dormait encore paisiblement dans la chambre du bébé vampire.

Caroline était à la cuisine, elle buvait une poche de sang, repensant à sa soirée d'hier. Elle n'avait fait qu'y penser toute la nuit, se revoyant encore et encore dansant dans les bras du grand méchant loup. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir enlever l'hybride originel de sa tête, elle essayait de persuader qu'elle devait le haïr mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ou peut-être elle ne voulait pas mais peu importe, elle venait d'être interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

-**Allô !**

- **Miss Forbes, puis-je parler à Elena s'il vous plait ?** Demanda poliment Elijah à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Euh ! Oui…Non… En fait elle dort. **Bredouilla la blonde.

- **Quand elle se réveillera, dites-lui de me rappeler je vous prie.** Dit Elijah.

- **Je le lui dirais. **Dit Caroline.

Elijah raccrocha. Caroline était surprise d'avoir l'originel au téléphone. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Peu importe mais elle se demandait pourquoi voulait-il absolument parler avec son amie. Caroline avait trouvé Elena bizarre hier soir et n'expliquait toujours pas la réaction de la jeune femme hier. Elena avait fui Damon et Stefan toute la soirée au bal, prétextant des maux de tête affreux, les deux femmes durent rentrer plus tôt.

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses réflexions que son téléphone se mit à sonner à nouveau, elle soupira d'agacement puisque c'était Damon qui appelait.

-**Damon. **Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- **Barbie, je peux parler à Elena ? Elle ne décroche pas à mes appels.** Expliqua Damon.

- **T'es-tu demandé si elle dormait ou pas ? **Répliqua Caroline agacé.

- **Quand elle se réveille, dis-lui que j'aimerais lui parler.** Dit Damon avant de raccrocher.

Caroline jeta son téléphone sur la table épuisé par tous ses appels. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler que son portable se remit à sonner. Elle répondit sans faire attention au numéro qui s'affichait.

-**Lâche-moi un peu ok ? Je t'ai dit que je lui dirais que tu as appelé. Maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement si ça ne te dérange pas. **S'énerva le bébé vampire au téléphone.

- **Je ne savais pas que j'étais un boulet. **Plaisanta Klaus.

- **Klaus ? **Fit la jeune femme comprenant sa méprise.

- **Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais pour ma défense j'étais tout à l'heure il y'a encore trois minutes en pleine conversation avec ma sœur. **Se défendit l'hybride riant au téléphone.

- **Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas fait attention au numéro, j'ai cru que c'était Damon. **S'excusa la blonde.

- **J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas fini ton petit-déjeuner. Accepterais-tu de le finir avec moi ? **L'interrogea Klaus.

- **D'accord, je veux bien. **Accepta le bébé vampire.

- **Je t'attends.** Dit l'hybride.

- **Ok, j'arrive.**

Elle raccrocha quelques instants après, elle laissa un mot à Elena lui disant qu'elle était sortie et que Damon ainsi qu'Elijah avait tenté de la joindre et qu'ils voulaient qu'elle les rappelle. Après ça, la jeune femme prit sa voiture et alla à demeure des Mikaelson. A son arrivé, l'hybride l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée avec un sourire ravageur qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il fit entré la jeune femme, qui souriait aux attentions agréables de Klaus, qui était venu lui ouvrir la porte.

**Pourquoi ce sourire ?** S'enquit Caroline.

**Parce que tu es là.** Répondit l'hybride sincère.

Cette réponse sembla perturber Caroline car tout de suite, elle perdit toute ses couleurs et avait la gorge nouée, elle sentait ses larmes prêtes à couler. Elle fut bouleversée par cette réplique inattendue qui lui réchauffait le cœur car personne ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose. Savoir que l'hybride était heureux juste par sa présence fit fondre la jeune femme en larmes. Tyler au grand jamais n'avait été si avenant avec elle, jamais il ne lui avait montré autant d'amour et de respect. Encore moins Matt et n'en parlons pas de Damon.

**J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? **Demanda l'hybride perdu.

**Non, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil.** Mentit-elle.

**Sweetheart, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.** Dit-il comprenant qu'elle venait de mentir.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se blottir dans les bras de l'hybride originel. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer les raisons de ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas lui donner une telle satisfaction mais elle n'avait pas pu contenir ses larmes car l'émotion était bien trop forte à gérer.

Elle voulait ne pas avoir à ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour celui qui la tenait dans ses bras mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever Klaus de ses pensées et n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa vie. Peut-être parce qu'elle le voulait au fond d'elle. Qui sait ?

Verdict. Comment trouvez-vous cette introduction ? J'accepte les critiques bonnes comme mauvaises.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que l'histoire a plu à certaines personnes. Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. Avant de lire ce chapitre, je souhaiterai que vous ayez ces chansons : Miley Cyrus- When I look at you. Rihanna- What now car dans tous mes chapitres il y'aura des chansons pour immortaliser chaque moment et pour que vous soyez aussi dans l'ambiance de la fiction. J'aimerai que vous vous imaginiez à la place de chaque personnage.

Charliesange : Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaierai d'en faire moins et de trouver une amie qui pourra corriger ce défaut. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Lea Michaelson : Quel enthousiasme !

Mel023 : Tu as aimé ce premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Ma scène préférée est celle du bal, surtout que j'adore la chanson.

SabrinaKlaus : Merci pour tes commentaires. J'aime aussi le Klaroline, on est deux alors.

Naura : Coucou ! Je suis vraiment flattée d'apprendre que cette fiction te transcende, pour une première histoire c'est très encourageant. Pour le Klaroline je veux les faire évoluer mais doucement tout en montrant l'amour qu'il se voue l'un à l'autre. Je suis étonnée de voir comment tu résumes très bien mon histoire.

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour tes remarques, je vais mettre une relation fraternelle entre Kol et Caroline. Je suis Klaroline forever. Il y'aura plein de relations fraternelles dans la fiction.

Eva : Je suis désolée de t'avoir perturbé et ravie de voir que malgré tout tu as apprécié.

Klaus-para-siempre : Quel enthousiasme ! C'est très encourageant, merci de lire cette fiction.

LoveMikaelson : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu m'encourageras toujours.

Guest : Une suite comme tu l'as demandé, je m'excuse pour le retard.

Klarolineforever : Je suis fan du Klaroline « pour toujours et à jamais ». L'hybride est un grand séducteur et il finira par avoir Caroline tôt ou tard. Damon est fidèle à lui-même. Pour Esther tu verras comment nos originels réussiront à s'en débarrasser.

_**Chapitre 2 : Dispute- Jalousie**_

Un quart d'heure après, Caroline se retira doucement des bras de l'hybride, il y'a peu elle avait laissé échapper des larmes. Klaus regardait la jeune femme faire sans rien dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pleuré et il aurait voulu connaître la raison de ces larmes mais il sait que fière comme est sa belle, elle ne dira jamais pourquoi elle avait pleuré.

Caroline s'assit sur le canapé qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle n'osait pas regarder l'hybride originel en face car elle se sentait honteuse de s'être montrer si vulnérable et si fragile devant lui. Elle s'étonnait parfois elle-même de la facilité dont elle avait à parler d'elle sans retenu à l'hybride, elle se confiait à lui, elle lui parlait de ses rêves comme si elle avait une absolue confiance en lui, comme si lui seul pouvait la comprendre, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir réaliser ses rêves.

-**Tu as faim ?** Questionna l'hybride.

Caroline sortit de ses pensées pour enfin déposer son regard sur l'hybride. Elle hocha la tête et Klaus fit un sourire à la jeune femme avant de lui faire signe de le suivre à la cuisine. Le bébé vampire suivit Klaus jusqu'à la cuisine et elle s'assit regardant Klaus faire le petit-déjeuner. L'hybride se lança dans la préparation des œufs aux plats.

Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle scrutait la pièce de haut en bas, c'était une cuisine très luxueuse, elle était peinte en rouge noir, la jolie blonde aimait d'ailleurs ces couleurs. Elle vit un iPod posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, elle se leva et le prit tout en faisant défiler la musique qui s'y trouvait puis elle sourit lorsqu'elle trouva la chanson qu'elle cherchait. Miley Cyrus- When I look at you.

Klaus se retourna vers la jeune femme lorsqu'il entendit la chanson de Miley Cyrus, on pouvait lire de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Caroline le regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se mit à chanter tout en avançant lentement vers Klaus, toujours en chantant et suivant les paroles en même temps que Miley, le bébé vampire prit la main de l'hybride qu'elle déposa sur sa hanche et avec l'autre main de Klaus elle la mit dans la sienne et elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de l'hybride. Caroline avait le regard plongé dans celui de l'originel.

-**On danse ? **Demanda Caroline.

- **Avec plaisir. **Répondit l'hybride sourire aux lèvres.

Ils dansèrent alors sur cette magnifique chanson choisit par Caroline. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches et si complices. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard puis la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment qu'elle partageait avec l'hybride. Il n'y avait personne à part eux, personne pour gâcher ce magnifique moment. Klaus la trouvait angélique, il adorait la voix de la jeune femme et était agréablement surpris de l'initiative de la jeune femme à vouloir danser avec lui surtout sur cette chanson. Une chanson qui résumait parfaitement ce moment, qui résumait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment quand il la regardait.

La jeune femme se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de l'hybride arrêtant de chanter, elle déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'hybride. Elle laissa des larmes s'échapper une nouvelle fois, des larmes qui coulaient le long du cou de l'hybride. Il stoppa alors leur danse et prit le menton de Caroline entre ses mains, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade, ses yeux lui réclamer ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, il pouvait sentir le corps de la jeune femme frissonner à leur contact, il pouvait voir ce désir qui brûlait en elle, ce désir d'être enfin aimer et de s'abandonner complètement à lui. Il en avait envie lui aussi, il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, il la voulait toute entière et rien que pour lui. Il la voulait là maintenant et rien qu'elle. Il l'aimait et il savait que cet amour pour cette jolie blonde le rendrait faible certainement mais il ferait tout pour protéger cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il approcha son visage de la jeune femme, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres pour enfin goûter aux délices de l'amour. Juste quelques centimètres pour qu'elle lui appartienne enfin pour toujours et à jamais. Klaus effleura à peine les lèvres de Caroline lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une inconnue.

-**J'interromps quelque chose ?** Demanda l'inconnue en s'adossant sur la porte de la cuisine.

- **Emma ! **S'exclama l'hybride surpris.

- **Salut.** Salua Emma.

Emma était brune, elle était grande de taille, elle avait un corps de mannequin, le cou dégagé car elle avait fait un chignon. Elle portait une robe noire qui montrait ses formes et qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, elle avait de grands talons noirs et portait une veste en jean par-dessus sa robe.

-**Que fais-tu ici ?** Interrogea l'hybride sur un ton glacial.

- **J'avais envie de te revoir. **Répondit-elle.

Caroline était toujours dans les bras de l'originel, elle n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement, elle était comme figée. Elle venait de passer un agréable moment avec l'hybride que voilà qu'une femme qu'elle ne connaît même pas se pointe, gâche leur moment. Cette Emma avait l'air de connaître l'hybride et idem pour Klaus. Ils avaient l'air si intime que le bébé vampire se sentait trahie, frustrée. Elle aurait voulu se dégager des bras de l'hybride mais il la tenait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe une nouvelle fois.

-**Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici alors sors de chez moi.** S'énerva Klaus.

- **Maintenant je ne suis plus la bienvenue ? Quoi à cause de cette blonde que tu tiens dans tes bras ? Aurais-tu déjà oublié tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble il y'a huit mois ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de ne pas apprécier au contraire. **Répliqua Emma un sourire en coin.

Là c'était la goutte d'eau de trop, Caroline réussit à se dégager de Klaus et gifla l'hybride tellement elle était en colère et se sentait stupide. Elle s'en alla à vitesse vampirique de chez l'originel, ne lui laissant pas la chance de s'expliquer. Emma regardait la scène amusée.

-**Bravo ! Le méchant Klaus qui reçoit une gifle mémorable de la part d'un simple bébé vampire. **Se moqua Emma.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle se retrouva dos collé contre le mur, Klaus serrant très fort son cou, sa main déchirant petit à petit sa poitrine.

-**Tu viens de gâcher un merveilleux moment et tu vas le payer cher. **Siffla l'hybride entre les dents très en colère.

- **Niklaus arrête s'il te plait, c'est moi qui aie fait appel à Emma et à Charlotte. **S'interposa Elijah.

- **Qui t'a permis de faire venir ces racailles ici ? **Hurla Klaus en colère.

- **Elles peuvent nous aider à tuer mère. **Répliqua Elijah.

Klaus regarda Emma pleine de haine avant de briser le cou de cette dernière et de laisser son corps tombé mollement sur le parquet de la cuisine.

-**Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? **Demanda l'ainé des originels confus.

- **Je vais m'amuser un peu avec elle avant de la remettre en liberté. Elle a gâché la matinée que je passais avec Caroline. **Expliqua l'hybride en tirant le corps du vampire jusqu'au sous-sol.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline rentra chez elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et ne trouva pas Elena pour son plus grand bonheur car le bébé vampire voulait un moment de solitude pour pouvoir évacuer son chagrin. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour pouvoir laisser son cœur meurtri se défoulé et libérer cette douleur qui est coincé au fond de sa gorge. Elle se jeta sur son lit en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle se redressa et alluma son radioréveil qui se trouvait sur la commode à sa droite. Elle mit une station de radio qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

-**Et maintenant nous continuons notre playlist avec une grande chanteuse afro-américaine. Rihanna- What now, une chanson dédiée à tous les amoureux du moment qui se sentent seuls. **Annonça le Dj de la radio.

Quand elle écouta cette chanson, elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, elle avait le cœur brisé et se sentait idiote d'avoir pu penser qu'elle pouvait se donner une chance avec l'hybride, elle repensa encore et encore à lui, à tous ces moments courts mais magnifique qu'elle a pu passer avec lui. Voir cette Emma tout à l'heure et la façon dont elle était si intime avec l'hybride lui a brisé le cœur. En plus il y'a huit mois, Klaus n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de la jeune blonde, de lui faire des avances tandis qu'il s'amusait avec une autre. Elle se sentait trahie et humiliée d'avoir accordé un minimum de confiance à l'hybride.

Au même moment, Elena se trouvait au Mystic Grill avec Damon.

-**Quoi ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? C'était le seul moyen qu'on avait de tous les tuer. **S'énerva Damon contre le double.

- **Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai donné ma parole à Elijah. Il a promis de ne rien vous faire et moi en retour je devais lui tenir informé des manigances de sa mère. **Se défendit la belle brune.

- **Tu t'écoutes parler Elena ? Il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer à la moindre occasion. Ils sont dangereux. **Cria de colère Damon.

- **Elijah m'a donné sa parole et il tient toujours ces paroles. C'est un homme droit. **Renchérit Elena.

- **Je ne te reconnais plus Elena. Je ne te reconnais plus. **Dit l'ainé des Salvatore avant de partir du Mystic Grill.

Elena se retrouva alors seule au Mystic Grill. Elle avait avoué à Damon qu'elle avait refusé l'offre d'Esther de vouloir tuer ses fils en les liants avec le sang de cette dernière. Cinq minutes après, elle sentit la main de quelqu'un posé sur son épaule, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Elijah.

-**Elijah ! **S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Elijah et Elena marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de Mystic Falls, l'ainé des Originels avait retrouvé la jeune femme seule au Mystic Grill, il avait vu Damon Salvatore sortir du bar l'air contrarié, signe que le double lui avait tout expliqué à propos du marché qu'Esther avait proposé à la jeune femme.

-**J'ai vu vos appels en absence et vos messages. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu. **S'excusa la brune.

- **Excuses acceptées.**

- **Esther m'a proposé de faire un marché avec elle pour pouvoir vous tuer vous et vos frères ainsi que votre sœur. **Confia Elena en s'arrêtant de marcher.

- **Et qu'avez-vous fait ?** Interrogea Elijah.

- **J'ai refusé. **Répondit simplement Elena.

- **Et quel était ce moyen ?** Questionna l'originel.

- **Vous liez grâce à mon sang.** Répondit le double.

- **Je vous remercie d'avoir été sincère avec moi Mademoiselle Gilbert. Je tiendrais ma parole, aucun mal ne sera fait à votre entourage mais par ailleurs vous devriez encore faire une dernière chose pour moi. **Dit Elijah.

- **Laquelle ? **Demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

- **J'aimerais que vous me suiviez, moi et ma famille à Londres. **Informa l'originel.

- **Quoi ? Vous suivre à Londres ? Mais pourquoi ? Et ma famille ? Et mes amis ? J'ai une vie ici. **S'emporta le double.

- **Justement, j'en conviens mais si je le fais c'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde et puis vos amies et votre frère peuvent venir. **Répliqua Elijah.

- **Je ne vous suis pas, qu'essayez-vous de faire ? **Interrogea Elena confuse.

- **Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici à Mystic Falls, l'endroit devient trop dangereux car il y'a des sorcières, des vampires et des loups garous qui viennent maintenant s'installer dans cette ville. Mon frère ne veut pas que vous soyez transformer en vampire car il a besoin de vous humaine. Vos amis peuvent venir si vous le souhaitez et s'ils le veulent. Je crois savoir que le jeune Salvatore n'émettra aucun refus car il s'avère qu'il soit très intéressé par ma sœur. **Expliqua Elijah.

- **Quand partons-nous ? **Demanda Elena.

- **Demain soir. **Déclara l'originel.

- **Je crois que je n'ai pas de choix de toute manière. **Souffla la jolie brune.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Caroline avait enfin cessé de pleurer et s'était endormie sur une chanson de Michael Jackson. La jeune femme avait le visage et les yeux enflés et tout son maquillage avait coulé avec ses larmes. Elle se redressa en position assise sur son lit, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir le magnifique couché de soleil qui se voyait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre bien qu'un grand arbre cachait un quart de ce magnifique couché de soleil. Puis elle vit Klaus lui sourire, il s'était assis sur une des branches de l'arbre. Caroline ignora royalement l'hybride et sortit de sa chambre, elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, elle se servit un verre de poche de sang, elle n'eut pas le temps de boire son verre que Klaus sonnait à la porte.

La jeune blonde souffla d'exaspération et alla ouvrir la porte.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Demanda-t-elle agressivement.

- **Love je veux juste te parler. Il ne s'est rien passé entre Emma et moi. **Se justifia l'hybride originel.

- **Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes mensonges. Maintenant j'aimerais rester seule si tu le permets. **Dit la jeune femme.

- **Love ne soit pas si jalouse, notre matinée se passait bien avant qu'Emma n'arrive. **Rappela l'originel.

- **Oui et comme d'habitude tu as tout gâché. **Rétorqua le bébé vampire.

- **Pourquoi me fais-tu une crise de jalousie alors qu'à ce moment tu étais avec Tyler. Je crois savoir que tu es toujours avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais la tête alors que tout à l'heure nous étions prêts à nous embrasser alors que tu as un petit-ami. **Dit Klaus.

- **Tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. **Cracha Caroline avant de claquer la porte au nez à l'hybride.

Verdict ?


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fois-ci vous êtes nombreux à lire ma fiction mais moins nombreux à laisser des avis sur le précédent chapitre et je remercie celles qui me sont toujours fidèles.

Mel023 : Je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous. Ce chapitre te plaira alors car c'est l'heure du voyage.

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour tes avis. Ça fait plaisir. Le lecteur est roi, tu auras ce que tu veux dans ce chapitre. T'en fait pas ce chapitre te plaira car il y'a tout ce que tu as demandé. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

Immortelle42 : Oui j'ai remarqué que les fictions en français sur TVD manquent beaucoup, plus personne n'a envie d'écrire car Julie Plec a fait disparaître le Klaroline pour de bon de TVD et il n'y a aucune chance pour que Caroline aille à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Bref j'espère que cette fiction continuera à te faire du bien.

Klaus-para-siempre : Merci pour tes avis. Oui Caroline ira à Londres avec la famille originelle mais comment ? Là est la question. Ce chapitre sera très riche mais quand je dis riche c'est vraiment riche en émotion.

Klarolineforever : Ravie de voir que l'histoire te plait toujours autant. Ce chapitre te plaira certainement j'espère. Bonne lecture !

LoveMikaelson : Merci pour tes commentaires. Klaus fera tout pour arranger les choses avec Caroline ne t'en fais pas. Emma et sa sœur seront du voyage et je crois que ça bien pimenter les choses.

Chapitre 3 : _**Au revoir Mystic Falls**_

Caroline venait de claquer la porte au nez à l'hybride, elle était toujours aussi en colère contre lui. Pourquoi l'en voulait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle-même ne le savait, était-ce de la jalousie comme l'avait dit plus tôt l'hybride ? Non, le bébé vampire ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais oui elle était jalouse mais pas seulement jalouse, elle était en colère car Emma avait gâché le moment magique et incroyable qu'elle vivait il y'a quelques heures avec Klaus.

**Love je t'en prie ouvre-moi. Je suis désolé pour ce que je viens de dire, je ne voulais pas te blesser. **Supplia l'hybride devant la porte.

**Je t'ai dit de t'en aller.** Cria la blonde derrière la porte.

Klaus n'insista pas et s'en alla. Il savait que lorsque le bébé vampire était énervé ainsi il valait mieux la laisser tranquille. Il rentra chez lui et trouva Kol et Elijah dans le grand salon en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme aux yeux verts, cheveux bruns, il reconnut tout de suite, la sœur d'Emma, Charlotte.

**Charlotte ! **Dit Klaus sarcastiquement.

**Klaus !** Dit simplement Charlotte.

**Quel bon vent t'emmène ?** Demanda Klaus en allant se servir un verre d'alcool au bar.

**C'est ton frère Elijah qui nous a demandé de venir.** Répondit Charlotte.

**Frangin, Elijah m'a dit que tu gardais Emma dans la crypte au sous-sol, que comptes-tu faire avec elle ? **Interrogea Kol tout en dévisageant Charlotte avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**C'est simple, je vais m'amuser un peu avec elle.** **Je déteste que l'on vienne gâcher mes plans. **Expliqua Klaus entre deux gorgées.

**Je sais qu'Emma peut parfois être une petite garce mais je t'en supplie Klaus libère-la. **Supplia Charlotte.

**Niklaus, nous avons un voyage à préparer et nous avons besoin de leur aide pour neutraliser mère surtout avec ce que je viens d'apprendre tout à l'heure, il nous faudra quitter la ville ce soir.** S'ajouta Elijah visiblement agacé par les jeux de son frère.

**Et qu'as-tu appris ? **Questionna l'hybride.

**Esther veut ramener Michael à la vie.** Informa l'originel.

**Quoi ?** S'écria Klaus dépité.

**C'est pour cela que nous devrions y aller ce soir, j'ai déjà tout préparé pour les billets d'avions.** Renchérit Elijah.

**Sais-tu exactement quand Esther le ramènera à la vie ? **Interrogea Klaus.

**Demain soir lors de la pleine lune.** Répondit l'ainé des originels.

**Bien.** **Kol, toi et Rebekah commencez à ranger les affaires les plus importantes et qui ont de la valeur sans qu'Esther ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elijah fait préparer notre demeure à Londres pour notre arrivée. **Ordonna Klaus.

**A vos ordres chef.** Dit Kol avant de quitter la maison à vitesse vampirique.

**Charlotte je veux que tu surveilles Esther mais discrètement. S'il se passe quelque chose préviens-moi aussitôt. **Ordonna Elijah à Charlotte.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et quitta à son tour la maison. Elle aurait voulu reprendre la conversation qu'elle eut avec l'hybride à propos de sa sœur mais elle savait que l'hybride ne ferait rien à Emma car Elijah le lui avait promis en faisant appel à elle. Elle quitta alors la demeure des Mikaelson pour suivre Esther qui était partit voir Madame Lockwood avec Finn.

**Comment va Mademoiselle Forbes ? **Demanda Elijah sachant que son frère était partit voir la jeune blonde.

**Elle m'en veut toujours.** Confia l'hybride.

**Et pourtant il faudra bien que vous trouvez un terrain d'entente car nous partons ce soir.** Rappela l'originel avant de se plonger dans le journal qui se tenait sur la table.

**As-tu réussi à convaincre le double de venir avec nous ? **Questionna Klaus.

**Etait-ce un choix ? **Rétorqua Elijah les yeux rivés sur son journal.

Klaus ne répondit pas et descendit au sous-sol s'amuser un peu. Il tortura Emma pendant des heures.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline était chez les Salvatore avec Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Matt et Damon. Elena avait réuni tout le monde chez les frères Salvatore.

**Qu'as-tu à nous dire de si important ? **Demanda Matt impatient.

Au même moment arriva Elijah. Tout le monde se retourna surpris sauf Elena qui souffla lorsqu'elle le vit. Intérieurement, elle était heureuse de le revoir.

**Elijah ! **S'exclama Caroline surprise.

**Que faites-vous ici ? **Questionna Bonnie.

**J'ai demandé à Elijah de venir.** Clarifia Elena.

**Pourquoi ?** Interrogea Damon.

**On doit partir de Mystic Falls ce soir, normalement on devait y aller demain soir mais Esther a prévu de ramener Michael à la vie demain lors de la pleine lune.** Expliqua le double.

**Pourquoi irions-nous avec les Originels ? C'est leur histoire de famille alors qu'ils les règlent entre eux. **S'énerva Bonnie.

**Bonnie je comprends que tu sois énervée mais si les Originels meurent, tous les vampires qui existent sur terre mourront.** Informa Elena.

**Comment ça tous les vampires ?** Demanda Damon confus.

**C'est grâce à l'un des originels que tu es un vampire, ils sont les créateurs de votre race si je peux le dire ainsi et s'ils meurent vous mourrez car vous êtes de leur lignée.** Expliqua le double.

**Je me fiche de vos histoires de vampires, il est hors de question que je parte de Mystic Falls.** Décréta Jeremy.

**Jeremy ne fait pas l'enfant s'il te plait, c'est trop dangereux de rester ici.** Gronda Elena.

**Je me demande bien ce qui est dangereux, vivre avec des psychopathes ou vivre à Mystic Falls.** Se moqua Jeremy.

**Je suis désolé Elena mais je ne peux pas vous suivre.** **J'aime Mystic Falls et je veux y vivre, je n'ai rien à faire dans ces histoires de vampires, de sorcières ou autre. Je reste. **Dit Matt.

Elena comprit Matt, elle savait que c'était bien mieux ainsi qu'il reste ici. Après tout, il n'a rien à craindre, c'est un humain normal comme tous les autres. Il devrait vivre comme tous les humains normaux qui existent sur cette terre.

**Je comprends. **Dit-elle en souriant à son ami.

**Au revoir et Bonne chance à vous.** Dit Matt avant de s'en aller.

**Que décidez-vous ? Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Bientôt la nuit va tomber et nous devrions quitter Mystic Falls à minuit.**

**Je viens. **Déclara Stefan.

**Bonnie. Caroline. Damon. **Interpella le double attendant la réponse de ses amis.

**Tu es ma meilleure amie Elena et je viens avec toi. **Accepta Bonnie.

**Je ne sais pas trop. Je… J'ai besoin de temps. **Bafouilla Caroline.

**Barbie Klaus est indécise ?** Rigola Damon.

**Je ne m'appelle pas Barbie Klaus.** S'énerva la blonde.

**Du calme blondie !**

**Damon que décides-tu ? **Questionna Elena.

**Je ne viens pas avec vous.** Décida Damon. **Au revoir Elena. **Dit-il avant de partir à son tour.

Il ne restait plus désormais que Stefan, Elijah, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline et Elena. Elena regarda le bébé vampire attendant que celle-ci se décide enfin.

**J'ai encore jusqu'à minuit pour y réfléchir. Vous aurez ma réponse ce soir. **Dit Caroline avant de quitter la demeure des Salvatore.

**Je vais faire mes bagages.** Dit Bonnie.

**Je te dépose.** Proposa Stefan.

**A tout à l'heure.** Dit Elena à ses amis.

Stefan quitta le manoir avec Bonnie. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'Elena, Jeremy et Elijah. Elena ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère pour qu'il accepte de la suivre, elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

**Jer s'il te plait… **Commença Elena.

**Stop Elena, je ne veux pas partir d'ici. **Coupa Jeremy.

**Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas partir d'ici sans toi.** **Tu es la seule famille qui me reste et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime et je veux que tu viennes avec moi s'il te plait. **Renchérit la brune.

**Je vais faire ma valise.** Céda Jeremy.

Elena eut un large sourire lorsque Jeremy accepta enfin de partir avec elle. Elle prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Elle l'aimait énormément et il le savait. Jeremy aimait sa sœur lui aussi et ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle, il avait cédé juste parce qu'il l'aimait.

**Où va-t-on ? **Demanda Jeremy à Elijah lorsque sa sœur le lâcha enfin.

**En Angleterre.** Répondit l'originel.

**Bien.** **A plus. **Dit Jeremy avant de s'en aller.

Elijah et Elena se retrouvaient seuls dans le manoir des frères Salvatore, il y régnait un silence pesant. Aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole, le double était gênée et ne savait pas pourquoi car d'habitude elle aimait la compagnie de l'originel et parlait de tout et de rien avec lui mais aujourd'hui depuis quelques temps, leur histoire avait changé. En bien ou en mal ? Elle ne le savait pas. Lorsqu'elle voulut enfin prendre la parole, le téléphone portable d'Elijah se mit à sonner.

**Charlotte que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda Elijah.

**Elijah, votre mère est en train d'accomplir le rituel pour faire revenir Michael à la vie, elle a fait venir des sorcières qui ont accepté de l'aider. **Informa Charlotte à l'autre bout du fil.

**Comment est-ce possible ? Elle devait le faire demain ? **S'interrogea Elijah étonné.

**Elles ont réussi à changer le cycle lunaire, la pleine lune c'est pour ce soir.** Expliqua Charlotte.

**Très bien.** **Rentre, on y va dans une heure. **Ordonna Elijah avant de raccrocher.

**Que se passe-t-il ? **S'enquit Elena inquiète.

**On part tout de suite, changement de plan de dernière minute.** Dit Elijah.

Elijah prit Elena dans ses bras et quitta la demeure des Salvatore à vitesse vampirique avec elle. En quelques secondes ils étaient au domicile familial des Mikaelson. Ils trouvèrent Klaus assit sur un canapé, un verre de vin en main, le corps d'Emma gisant sur le sol.

**Niklaus nous avons un changement de dernière minute. Nous devons partir tout de suite. Esther est en ce moment même en train de ramener Michael à la vie avec d'autres sorcières. **Informa Elijah sans attendre.

**Préviens Rebekah et Kol.** **Je veux que tout le monde soit là dans un quart d'heure. **Ordonna Klaus. **Qui vient avec nous ? **Interrogea l'hybride.

**Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie et Elena.** Répondit l'originel.

**Et Caroline ?** Demanda l'hybride confus.

**Elle est indécise, je pense qu'elle ne voudra pas venir.** Dit Elijah.

Puis Klaus avait disparu. Elijah comprit que son frère allait récupérer Miss Forbes. Pendant ce temps, l'ainé des Originels appela toutes les personnes qui devaient faire partit du voyage. Tout le monde rappliqua chez les originels en moins d'un quart d'heure. Charlotte était rentrée elle aussi et tenait sa sœur dans ses bras attendant qu'elle se réveille, elle était soulagée de voir qu'elle était toujours en vie bien que Klaus avait dû sauvagement la torturer, sa sœur était là dans ses bras et vivante.

Chez les Forbes, Caroline était devant sa télé, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voulait être auprès de ses amis mais il y'a Klaus et puis il y'avait sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère ainsi. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand soudain on frappa à la porte, la jeune femme se leva de son canapé et alla ouvrir. Klaus se tenait devant sa porte avec un sourire en coin.

**Si tu es venu pour me persuader de venir avec vous, ma réponse est non. **Annonça la blonde.

**Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que je venais connaître ta réponse.** **Je suis venu te chercher car tu viens à Londres avec moi. **Rétorqua l'hybride.

**Tu es bouché ou quoi ?** **Je t'ai dit que je ne venais pas. **Réitéra Caroline.

**Ce n'est pas un choix Caroline.** Dit Klaus menaçant.

**Tu me menaces ?** Demanda Caroline en défiant Klaus du regard.

**Oui.** Répondit l'hybride avant de soulever le bébé vampire et de l'emmener avec lui au manoir Mikaelson.

Tout le monde y était et n'attendait plus qu'eux. Elijah avait fait sortir 3 4x4 noir pour pouvoir transporter tout le monde jusqu'à l'aéroport. Klaus tenait toujours fermement Caroline qui se débattait comme une folle pour pouvoir se libérer.

**Putain ! Klaus dépose-moi. **Cria Caroline.

**On y va.** Déclara Klaus ignorant la blonde qui se trouvait sur son épaule.

Cette scène semblait amuser tout le monde. Stefan ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps et éclata de rire, il fut suivi dans ce fou rire par Elena et Bonnie. Caroline regarda ses amis dépités, elle était très contrariée et fit juste la moue. Klaus mit la jeune femme dans la voiture sur le siège passager, Bonnie et Kol montèrent avec eux. Elijah, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy et Rebekah prirent l'autre 4x4 tandis que Charlotte prit l'autre avec sa sœur.

Ils démarrèrent les voitures et s'en allèrent en direction de l'aéroport.

**Sorcière heureuse de partir en voyage avec moi ? **Demanda Kol séducteur.

**Plutôt mourir.** Rétorqua Bonnie.

**Avoue que tu m'aimes bien.** Plaisanta Kol.

**Avoue que tu aimes souffrir.** Dit Bonnie entrant dans le jeu de Kol.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur départ, elle était très en colère contre Klaus car il l'avait fait venir de force. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas pu prendre ses affaires et ni dire au revoir à sa mère. Sa mère pensa-t-elle, elle devait être morte d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. S'ils fuyaient à cause d'un grand danger alors cela voulait dire aussi que sa mère l'était.

**Ta mère est en sécurité. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu venir avec nous alors j'ai réussi à la faire muter dans sa ville natale. Elle part demain matin. **Informa Klaus comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme.

**Merci.** Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Elle fut soulagée d'apprendre que sa mère quittait elle aussi la ville, elle était reconnaissante de ce qu'avait fait l'hybride. Il avait pensé à mettre en sécurité Liz Forbes. Caroline sait que sa mère n'aurait jamais accepté de vivre avec les Originels car elle déteste énormément et la cohabitation aurait été difficile. La blonde tourna son regard vers l'hybride et laissa entrevoir un sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage, un sourire de bonheur.

Plusieurs aventures leur attendait à Londres. Un nouveau chapitre de leur vie était en train de s'ouvrir.

Verdict ?


End file.
